


A Prelude to Revolution

by AncalagonDrakka



Series: The Fallen Shall Rise Again [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Cybertron, Gen, M/M, Orion is a little anarchist in the making, Orion is very book smart, Pre-Relationship, his street smarts need a lot of work tho, not between Megatron and Orion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 20:09:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20494625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AncalagonDrakka/pseuds/AncalagonDrakka
Summary: Orion Pax goes to Kaon to meet the Champion of the Pits and the creator of such inspiring and provocative works against the upper castes. Of course, nothing goes to plan.





	A Prelude to Revolution

**Author's Note:**

> Just want to add a last warning that there is attempted sexual assault in this installment. This will be the only story in the series that has that, but proceed with caution if it makes you uncomfortable. That said, please enjoy!

It was late and dark. Whatever light the flickering street lights might have offered was drowned out by the thick smog hanging in the air. It was also hot, and Orion had had to adjust his cooling fans more than once since stepping off the mid cycle train. Nothing about Kaon was comfortable, from the oppressive atmosphere to the dull optics following him from the shadows. But Orion was determined. He walked along the alleyways with a confidence that gradually waning the further he went.  
He had to keep going though. This entire trip would be a failure if he couldn’t at least catch a glimpse of… of Him. Orion had read every manifesto, heard every speech, gleaned every datapad he could get his servos on for one more blip of information about Him. The gladiator who had quite literally clawed his way up from the very lowest of castes, who had so caught Orion’s attention with straightforward and eloquent words. 

Megatronus.

If Orion could meet with him in person, even just once… But he would have to find the other mech first, which was proving to be rather more difficult than expected. Kaon was a labyrinth of tenement buildings and warehouses, and Orion had no idea where he was.

Maybe. Maybe he’d just taken a wrong turn somewhere. He just needed to go back the way he came, try to find a map or get back to the station where someone might be able to give him directions. So he stopped and turned, starting back down the street. 

It was no use though. Every street looked the same and Orion was beginning to get the distinct impression of going in circles. When he tried to pull up a GPS on his HUD, all he got was a glitching grid. The smelting pits below the surface must have interfered with his nav systems. 

Which meant Orion was lost. In just about the worst place to be lost in.

He tried to take a few calming breaths, but the smog caught in his intake when he breathed too deep and he just ended up choking on air. Orion turned a few times, looking around for any likely way out. He was even more aware of the optics on him now. When a pair of hulking mechs stepped out of the alleys, Orion froze. They came right up to him on either size, leering down at him and Orion could feel himself start to panic. He drew his arms in close as if to shield himself and look a little smaller.

“Well, look at that. What’s a citymech doing all the way out here?” one asked, reaching out for Orion. Both laughed when he flinched back, practically running into the second mech. 

“Aw, don’t be shy, citymech,” the second mech laughed, pushing at Orion. They both moved until they had Orion herded up against a wall. “We just wanna have a little fun.”

The way they looked at him made Orion shudder, and he briefly withed he had a flight alt mode just so he could get away. “What’s wrong? A pretty mech like you ought to smile more.” The first mech grabbed at Orion’s face, forcing his helm up. “C’mon, smile for us.”

Orion jerked his helm away and punched the mech holding him as hard as he could, earning him a few swears and a few seconds to muscle his way out from against the wall while they were taken off guard. 

He didn’t care that running blindly through the streets would only get him more lost if it meant getting away from those two mechs. 

But they were bigger and faster than him and knew the area better. He only made it about two blocks before they caught up to him. One of them grabbed him by the arm and yanked, throwing him to the ground. 

“We were gonna show you a good time, citymech,” one said, holding him down as he tried to flail and get back up. “But now I think we won’t be so nice.” When the second mech started trying to pry his legs open, Orion kicked and twisted, hoping it would be enough to break out of the too tight hold. 

A scream was stuck in his vocalizer and coolant was gathering in his optics. Ratchet was right. He never should have come here. And now—

Cannon fire forced him out of his thoughts. Suddenly, Orion was released. The mech by his legs had collapsed to the side and the mech by his helm was scrambling back, whimpering and cowering away. Orion understood why when he sat up.

The mech by his legs didn’t have a helm or most of his left arm anymore. The blast had left a smoldering crater in the top part of the mech’s chassis, the smell of scorched metal and energon filling the air. 

Orion wanted to be sick.

His tanks roiled but he could barely make himself look away. Then came slow, thundering footsteps and a husky snarl. “Give me one reason not to snuff your spark where you stand, scum.” The biggest mech Orion had ever seen was glaring over his head at his remaining attacker, right arm raised to brandish a mounted cannon.  
The other mech had stumbled to his pedes now and was babbling, either pleading or trying to make sense of the situation. The new mech, glinting silver in the flickering light, took a threatening step forward, charging his cannon for another blast. 

“Run,” the silver mech growled. 

The mech ran, hysterical, back the way he’d come. Orion watched him go in a daze and jumped when the silver mech fired off the cannon again. 

It hit the fleeing mech square in the back and all but blew him apart. This time Orion offlined his optics. So much casual violence in one night was overwhelming. It was silent then for a few minutes as Orion stood and righted himself, save for the hiss of burning metal and the idling rumble of his tentative savior.

Finally, the silver mech spoke again, quieter now but no less intense. “What are you doing out here all alone? And in the middle of the night cycle no less.” His eyes were narrowed, suspicious. 

“I-I didn’t mean to be here so late. The train… I just. I was just looking for…” Orion trailed off, voice failing him yet again as his entire frame began to shake. The silver mech tilted his helm and gave him an appraising look, but the suspicion in his gaze was beginning to fade.

“You’re going into shock.” He said plainly, before offering his left servo. “The arenas aren’t far from here, I can get you to a medic and find you a safer place to stay the night.” 

Tentatively, Orion took the servo and let himself be led along toward the gladiatorial arenas. “W-why are you helping me?” he asked after the lights of the arenas came into view, casting long shadows down the street. He’d had some time to sort out his thoughts. He wasn’t sure the other mech heard him for how quiet his question came out, but when he looked up, those intense optics where on him again. 

“I will admit,” the silver mech began in his measured, rumbling voice. “I don’t care much for the higher castes and citymechs. But I like rapists even less, and I will not stand idly by while such violations happen.” Orion felt the grip on his servo tighten briefly. 

The rest of their walk was silent, even when the silver mech moved his servo to Orion’s back to keep him closer and guide him forward when they took one of the entrances into the arena. He was led through winding and increasingly narrow halls and stairways until they were in the gladiatorial apartments below the stadiums. The silver mech took him through one of the apartment doors and left him on a low couch at the other end of the room. 

“Wait here. I’ll bring a medic for you to make sure you didn’t suffer any lasting damage.” And with that, the silver mech was gone, leaving Orion to look curiously around the room. It wasn’t quite spartan, but certainly not as opulent as some of the rooms Orion had seen in the wealthier parts of Iacon. The furniture was decent quality and there were a few mementos on the walls and a shelf of datapads set close to a sturdy table.

Orion was drawn out of his study of the room when the door creaked open and a new, sleek mech peered in. Orion shrunk back from the faceless figure, preparing himself to fight or run if need be.

The new mech cocked his helm and then spoke in a strange, modulated voice. “Query: relationship to Megatronus?” 

“M-Mega… Megatronus?” Why was this mech asking such a thing? Did he know Orion was looking for Megatronus?

“Soundwave. I see you’ve met my guest.” The silver mech had returned, maneuvering around the sleeker mech he’d called Soundwave. Another mech followed him in, this one heavily built and a riot of navy and bright green. “This is Hook, one of the best on-site medics we have,” the silver mech said, stepping aside to let the medic see to Orion.

“I wanted to ask,” Orion said at large once Hook started examining him, “if you knew of a mech named Megatronus?” He was startled by Hook’s harsh bark of laughter. “If you’re looking for Megatronus, you’ve found him alright. He’s standing right there!” Hook flung a servo out toward the silver mech, falling into another bout of laughter at the obvious surprise of Orion’s face.

Orion was declared fit given the circumstances and Hook took his leave, still chuckling on his way out the door. And then Orion found himself under the scrutiny of both Soundwave’s and Megatronus’ attention.

The silver mech, Megatronus—Megatronus!—stepped forward, Soundwave falling into place just behind and to the left. “You were looking for me. Why?” That suspicion from before was back in full, and Orion had the feeling that he had better choose his next words carefully. His intakes stuttered in fright and awe.  
“I just. I wanted to meet you. I’ve read every speech and manifesto of yours I could get my servos on. I only wanted to speak with you, even just once.” Orion twisted his fingers together and fidgeted, watching as the other two mechs shared a look. 

Then, Megatronus stared at him, expression unreadable. “You’ve read my works?” 

“Yes, of course!” 

“Who are you? I have never known a high caste citymech to take an interest the hardships of the low castes and their desires for liberation and equity.” Megatronus took another step forward and knelt before Orion, and he was so large that he was only just below optic level. 

Orion felt like he could barely breathe with Megatronus so close. It felt like the other mech was staring right into his spark. “I am Orion Pax of Iacon. Mid caste, data collection and processing class.” He flared his EM field to show his identification code.

Megatronus hummed low in his vocalizer and stood again. “Very well, Orion Pax of Iacon. You will stay here for the night and either Soundwave or myself will escort you to the station at the beginning of the next cycle.” With that, he stood and went through another doorway, to what must have been his private room. Soundwave took his leave as well, leaving Orion to settle himself on the couch. He felt strangely dejected, like he had been dismissed. It wasn’t easy to fall into recharge, and it wasn’t at all restful when he did.

Orion was escorted back to the station as promised, and Megatronus even stayed to see him make his train. He watched the gladiator through the window, feeling like something was missing. He would go back home to Ratchet and listed to him lecture against going to Kaon alone and then he would go back to work and life would go on as it always had. 

He vented heavily and rested his helm against the window. Then he perked up when his commlink pinged. He was absolutely giddy to see that Megatronus had sent his contact information and a request to stay in contact. He immediately replied in the affirmative and couldn’t help sending a smile out the window as the train began to pull out of the station. Megatronus gave him a nod and lifted his servo in a parting wave.

Just wait until Ratchet heard about this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed reading! Please leave kudos and reviews it keeps me writing!


End file.
